sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of original programs distributed by Netflix
Netflix is an American global on-demand Internet streaming media provider that has distributed a number of original programs, including original series, specials (including stand-up comedy specials), miniseries, and documentaries and films. Netflix's original productions also include continuations of previously canceled series from other networks, as well as licensing or co-producing content from international broadcasters for exclusive broadcast in other territories, which is also branded in those regions as Netflix original content. Netflix previously produced content through Red Envelope Entertainment. Netflix's first self-commissioned original content series was House of Cards, released in 2013, and the company has dramatically grown its original content since that time. All programming is in English unless stated otherwise, is organized by its primary genre or format, and is sorted by premiere date. Original programming These shows had their original production commissioned by Netflix, or had additional seasons commissioned by Netflix. Drama Marvel series Comedy Animation Anime Children and family Animated } |- | Voltron: Legendary Defender | | | | Ended |- | Justin Time GO! | | | | Ended |- | Word Party | | | | Renewed |- | Home: Adventures with Tip & Oh | | | | Ended |- | Ask the StoryBots | | | | Season 3 due to premiere on August 2, 2019 |- | Kulipari: An Army of Frogs | | | | Ended |- | Skylanders Academy | | | | Ended |- | World of Winx | | | | Ended |- | Luna Petunia | | | | Ended |- | Trollhunters: Tales of Arcadia | | | | Ended |- | Edgar Rice Burroughs' Tarzan and Jane | | | | Ended |- | We're Lalaloopsy | | | | Ended |- | VeggieTales in the City | | | | Ended |- | Legend Quest | | | | Renewed |- | Buddy Thunderstruck | | | | Ended |- | Spirit Riding Free | | | | Pending |- | All Hail King Julien: Exiled | | | | Ended |- | True and the Rainbow Kingdom | | | | Renewed |- | Lego Elves: Secrets of Elvendale | | | | Ended |- | The Magic School Bus Rides Again | | | | Pending |- | Super Monsters | | | | Season 3 due to premiere on October 4, 2019 |- | Dinotrux Supercharged | | | | Ended |- | Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters | | | | Pending |- | Trolls: The Beat Goes On! | | | | Pending |- | Llama Llama | | | | Season 2 due to premiere on November 15, 2019 |- | Luna Petunia: Return to Amazia | | | | Ended |- | The Boss Baby: Back in Business | | | | Pending |- | Spy Kids: Mission Critical | | | | Pending |- | The Hollow | | | | Renewed |- | True: Magical Friends | | | | Ended |- | True: Wonderful Wishes | | | | Ended |- | Harvey Girls Forever! | | | | Pending |- | The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants | | | | Season 3 due to premiere on July 19, 2019 |- | Cupcake & Dino: General Services | | | | Pending |- | The Dragon Prince | | | | Renewed |- | Hilda | | | | Renewed |- |''Larva Island'' | | | | Pending |- | She-Ra and the Princesses of Power | | | | Season 3 due to premiere on August 2, 2019 |- | Kulipari: Dream Walker | | | | Pending |- | Motown Magic | | | | Pending |- |''3Below: Tales of Arcadia'' | | | | Part 2 due to premiere on July 12, 2019 |- |''Pinky Malinky'' | | | | Part 3 due to premiere on July 17, 2019 |- | Carmen Sandiego | | | | Renewed |- |''YooHoo to the Rescue'' | | | | Pending |- | Charlie's Colorforms City | | | | Pending |- |''Mighty Little Bheem'' | | | | Pending |- | Super Monsters Monster Pets | | | | Pending |- ! colspan="5" | Upcoming |- |''Twelve Forever'' | | TBA | TBA | Pending |} Musical shorts Live action } |- | Malibu Rescue: The Series | Comedy | | | | Pending |- |} Foreign language These shows are created by Netflix and are spoken entirely or almost entirely in a non-English language. Some have the option of watching with English dub. Docu-series These original programs are documentaries that have been put into a series format, with the potential for multiple seasons, and are broken down into episodes. Reality } |- | Haunted | Horror | | | | Pending |- | Westside | Music | | | | Pending |- | The Final Table | Culinary competition | | | | Pending |- |''Death by Magic'' | Reality | | | | Pending |- | ''Nailed It! Holiday'' | Reality competition | | | | Pending |- | Tidying Up with Marie Kondo | Reality show | | | | Pending |- | Nailed It! Mexico | Reality | | | | Pending |- | Dating Around | Reality | | | | Pending |- | Selling Sunset | Reality | | | | Pending |- | You vs. Wild | Interactive Reality | | | | Pending |- | Flinch |Reality television/game show | | | | Pending |- | Jailbirds | Reality television | | | | Pending |- | Awake: The Million Dollar Game | Reality television | | | | Pending |- |- |} Variety and talk shows Co-productions These shows have been commissioned by Netflix in cooperation with a partner from another country. } |- | Designated Survivor: 60 Days | TVN/South Korea | Drama | | TBD | | Korean | Selected territories | Season 1 ongoing |- |- |} Terrace House series Continuations These shows have been picked up by Netflix for additional seasons after having aired previous seasons on another network. Specials These shows are one-time original events related to original content or standalone one-time events categorized as TV shows. Upcoming original programming The following projects have all been announced as being in development, but do not have a specific release date known at this time. Continuations Exclusive international distribution These television shows, even though Netflix lists them as Netflix originals, are shows that have been aired in different countries, and Netflix has bought exclusive distribution rights to stream them in other various countries. They may be available on Netflix in their home territory and other markets where Netflix does not have the first run license, without the Netflix Original label, some time after their first-run airing on their original broadcaster. Notes References External links * Netflix Originals current list on Netflix (based on geolocation) Category:Lists Original programs distributed by Netflix Netflix Netflix Category:Netflix original programming